Oh boy
by xgene-canx
Summary: SasuNaru fanfic BoyxBoy action don't like don't read. Both Naruto andSasuke have dificult pasts and have a hard time trusting people yet they trust each other... I suk at this summary things well it's a high school fanfiction I was thinking of adding a l
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this my first fan fiction I do my best ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the narutos character .

Attention: this is yaoi boyXboy don't like don't read ne? ^^

* * *

_Thoughts_

"Normal speaking"

"YEALLING"

1º chapter

The incessant ringing was unbearable to the teenage boy. With pained groaned blue eyes fluttered open and tried to shut his alarm clock by glaring at it. Seeing it didn't work he decided to get up.

"Shit I drank too much, shouldn't have let that _ _yawn__ stupid Kiba drag me to that __yawn__ stupid party…" Groaned the teen as he made his way to the bathroom. Thinking about the party and how the hell did he get himself home and why the hell did let himself drink so much when today was a school day? _Err_ Well he was home so it didn't really matter.

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror. Bright blue eyes that put the blue sky to shame looked back at him framed by wild spiky blond hair that framed his delicate face. Even though he hated how feminine it was to him, more than once his friends had told him he was handsome and didn't need to worry. Well they were right he was considered quite a catch and was popular with both boys and girls. He decided after checking himself out in the mirror that he needed a shower and so he undressed and took a shower.

When Naruto finished his shower and dressing himself in a pair of black form fitting jeans that framed his, 'oh so sexy ass' as Sai liked to say, and a black T-shirt with a fox on his back, he realised that if didn't hurry he was going to be late for school.

"Holy-… if I don't hurry Baa-Chan is gonna kill me for being late again! Arg!" Screamed the blond teen as he made his way out of apartment, if you could call that an apartment. There were only two rooms one being a bathroom and the other was a bedroom/kitchen/living room. The main room was very simply with a small bed in the corner and desk at it's feet on the opposite was the kitchen area and in between was a small table and a chair. Every piece furniture was orange and the walls were blue as was the bed spread. Making sure he didn't forget his keys, which he did more than once, he ran out of his apartment into the street greeting people as he ran to school.

On the way to school Naruto meet up with Kiba a wild looking boy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes, a loud dog lover, even though you could call Naruto loud too.

"Yo dude! You disappeared after the party what happened?" asked Kiba with a toothy grin.

"I was actually hoping that you would know… I don't remember how I got home…" said the blond obviously still confused about how he got home…

"No I don't… I thought you had scored a date and went home with her or him…"

Kiba couldn't help but tease Naruto every time he could about his sexuality. Naruto was Bisexual, although he did have a slight preference for boys.

"I don't think I hooked up with anyone but… well I have absolutely no clue about what I did yesterday…"

"Well it's not really a big deal dude… You're okay right? Do you have the sensation of having had sex?" Kiba asked with a concerned look on his face. He heard a lot of stories about people who gave drugs to get into the pants of their victims, and hell Naruto was quite a catch, with his expressive blue eyes and a well sculpted body, natural tan and scarred cheeks that add to his exotic beauty, don't get him wrong Kiba was a 100% straight but he admitted a long time ago that there was a very good reason for everyone too turn around and take a look at Naruto.

"Naa… I am pretty sure I didn't have sex yesterday."

While talking the boys had made their way to the classroom where their friends were waiting for them. There was Shikamaru, a lazy genius with brown eyes and brown hair tied in a ponytail that made him look like a pineapple, next too him was a chubby kid, (No one Never ever EVER called him fat if they wanted to live) with light brown hair and black eyes named Choji.

"Yo guys!" Called the blond teen.

"Troublesome… Hi Naru…" Too lazy to keep talking he rested his head on his arms to resume his nap.

"What's –_munch_- up Nar' to?" Answered Choji between to chips.

"Geez guys you never change…" Barked Kiba while looking at his friends.

Before anyone could respond to Kiba's comment the teacher entered the room and hushed everyone to sit down and to be quiet.

"Okay class today we have a new student so please be nice to them, Naruto?" Iruka scanned the class looking for the number one unpredictable student of Konoha high.

"I didn't do it!" Said the blond as soon as the teacher said his name. There was absolutely no way to prove that it was him that stole the bottle of sake from Baa-Chan's office. (I couldn't resist putting in the famous Bart's "I didn't do it": P).

"And just what it was that you didn't do Naruto?" Everyone could see the twitching eyebrow of Iruka-sensei at Naruto's outburst.

"Nothing…"Now Naruto may be a blond BUT he was not an idiot and he knew a tricky question when he heard one (I can't believe I actually fell for something like that -.-' shame on me).

"Anyway as I was saying, we have a new student, and Naruto I want you to show him around school since you too share most of your classes. Come in Uchiha-kun."

A tall slender body made its way into the classroom. Most of girls couldn't help to squeal in delight at the sight of the beautiful male. Indeed he was gorgeous with his deep black eyes that seemed to absorb all the light and the souls of those looking in, the aristocrat nose and smooth jaw line. His hair was black with blue nuances. Two long bangs framed his soft yet masculine face and at the back his hair would spick deifying gravity.

What he wore could make anyone salivate; especially those jeans that fit him like a second skin that he wore with a ripped T-shirt that let people take a peak here and there at the smooth creamy skin. His hands had black fingerless gloves that went till his elbows. On his neck he bore a black simple collar that contrasted well his velvety skin. Hell how could anyone with such pale skin look so hot? _God Naruto take a hold of yourself or in no time you'll be drooling. _

"Class this is Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha-kun would you like to say something?"

Bored black orbs scanned the expecting class before locking with the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. The both of them stared into each other eyes for what seemed an eternity but only lasted a brief moment. Warm feelings ran trough both boy's bodies. One of them was easily recognized as lust, another was appreciation but not everything the boys were feeling was recognisable.

_I feel warm all over… why?_ Questioned Naruto.

_Why the hell do I want this boy? He's hot okay. I have felt lust before but this is a little different. Well he is the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen_. Thought the raven before 'taking'.

"Hn"

"Wow what an extensive vocabulary you have dude." The blond couldn't help it. He was attracted to the raven no doubt about that, something clicked between the two when their gaze met, also true, BUT he can't help himself from teasing people even though right now he wanted to strangled himself like Iruka-sensei so often threatened him.

"Dobe" Even though the raven wasn't too please with the teasing he could see that the blond was not too happy with it either, still there was no way Uchiha Sasuke was going to let someone tease him without saying something back.

"TEME" Shouted the blond_. Okay I was the one that started it but that doesn't mean he should insult me! _Thought the angry blond.

And so a glaring contest had begun. Even though the raven was refraining from using the Uchiha death glare, that would have anyone crying for their mommy, on the blond. He couldn't deny that there was something between the two of them.

"Now you two stop it and try to get along!" Intervened Iruka-sensei_._ "Now Sasuke this is Uzumaki Naruto he will be showing you around school."

_Oh boy _thought the boys.

* * *

Okay this is it for this chapter I will try to upload the next as fast as I can

If you liked it I would appreciate if you told me, so review? Please? And remember this is my FIRST fan fiction.

By the way there is a reason why I said Naruto doesn't remember what he did… In this case who he met after getting drunk I'll get to that latter.

If you have time and patience please do review and if you find mistakes do say so. English is not my mother language but I don't really want my mom understanding what I write. ^^

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! This is the second chapter off my story so here it goes.

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Narutos characters .

Warning: this is Yaoi boyXboy, don't like don't read.

* * *

2º chapter

_Okay okay relax you can do it, you are just __going to spend your day with a hot bastard nothing to worry about… who am I kidding?_ Thought Naruto still looking at the new guy trying not to drool.

Little did he known that the raven was also quite worried about spending the day with the Dobe. He never ever had seen such blue eyes. He was afraid his control would snap and that he would have the beautiful blond pined onto the closest wall, door or whatever and having his way with him.

"So Sasuke… let's try this again, I mean if we are going to spend the day glued to each other might as well try to be civilised with each other. Ne?" Asked the hopeful blond.

"Because you **know** how to actually be civilised? I am impressed." Responded the raven with an arrogant smirk.

"TEME! STOP INSULTING ME OR I'LL MAKE SURE TO KISS… NO NO KICK! I MEAN KICK YOUR SORRY ASS…" The blond couldn't even finish his sentence that Iruka-sensei already had his hand on the collar of the blushing blond. _Why did I have to say kiss? Well it's all that bastard's fault. His and his luscious pink lips arg…_

"Naruto you will neither kiss nor kick anyone's ass today or god help me I will make sure you are never again able to eat ramen." Threatened Iruka-sensei.

Now there is not much that can scare our little friend but the thought of not being able to eat ramen, the 'oh so delicious food of the god', was one of them and so the blond was on his knees begging his sensei for forgiveness.

After being sure that Iruka-sensei wouldn't take his ramen away. He sat next to the raven once again and decided to ignore him.

Sasuke was trying really hard not to laugh; he was an Uchiha and they do **NOT** laugh. Still the way the blond angel was trying to threatened him and ended up saying he would kiss his ass was funny.

It seemed that his amusement was noticed by the blond Dobe sitting next to him, if his fuming red face was any indication. Sasuke was starting to feel grateful that his brother had enrolled him in a public school. The Dobe sure was funny.

After class the raven decided to ease the tension between him and the blond. After all he was attracted to the idiot.

"I am sorry for insulting you..." Said the raven easily.

Even though the blond could sense the amusement in the raven voice he decided against saying anything about it. He was actually grateful that the raven didn't bring his little mishap; _I mean I did say I wanted to kiss his ass…_

"I forgive you… So where did you live why did you move? Do you have family? Are you single? What are your likes? Your disli-…"

Before the blond could say anything else the raven had already cut him off by putting his hand on top of the Dobe's mouth. He felt his eyebrows twitch the incessant questions. Was the blond idiot actually this annoying all the damn time?

"I have a brother, as far as family is concerned this is it. As for the rest I am single, I like tomatoes, I leaved in Suna but moved because of personal reason I don't feel comfortable saying to a total stranger."

Even though the words had hurt him Naruto could understand. He too would ratter not talk about some things that happened to him the past.

«Flashback»

_A young six year old Naruto was in the playing field rocking softly on the swing looking at the children leaving with their parents. Naruto knew that a lot of them actually wanted to be in his place because he could stay out until __late and could eat whatever he wanted… but what Naruto wanted was just that! Someone that actually cares if he gets home or if he eats healthy!_

_After the death of his parents the blond had no one. A distant uncle was the one who had gained custody but he almost never came to see Naruto and only left him money to last trough the month. He passed by every __1__st__ of the month to give Naruto some money and… getting himself some relief._

_The young boy sighted today was the 1__st__ of September which means that Ochimaru was going to come by. _

_After a while Naruto decided that it was better if he went home early. If Orochimaru had to wait too long it would become more painful for the little blond._

«End of flashback»

Naruto shook his head to clear his head of painful memories. He always ended up depressed when he thought about his past. He didn't want Sasuke seeing it.

"Okay" Even though the blond was smiling the raven could see it wasn't genuine. Great now Sasuke felt like an asshole.

"What about you?" Asked the raven trying to make conversation. _What the hell I am doing Uchihas don't make conversation!_

"Oh... Well… I … you known… I don't have a family… I live alone…" The blond answered in a whisper. So low that the raven almost didn't hear it. Almost.

"So you are alone?" _Too. _Sasuke couldn't help asking. He could see as well feel the loneliness in the blue eyes. He really could, because he too felt that loneliness. Even before his parents' death he was lonely. They always ignored him and made him feel unwanted. Still he had had Itachi. His older brother had been the one educating Sasuke. Still he had a very busy schedule, forced by their parents' death, and so he would leave Sasuke alone. And before their death it was college and so on…

«Flashback»

"_Mother look I had an A+ today!" Said a happy six year old Sasuke. Looking for his mother approval he had worked a lot to have this A+. _

"_Why would I care? And don't even think about bothering your father he is very busy and doesn't have time for your childish ways" answered Mikoto. She was annoyed at the young boy for standing in her way._

_Sasuke was very hurt but said nothing. He went up the stairs to his room where he broke down and started crying. No matter what he did his parents were never happy. Sasuke went to his and his brother wardrobe and pulled out one of Itachi's jerseys. Because Sasuke was always alone during the week Itachi and told his parents that they were to share a room so that Itachi could spend some time with his little brother. Of course their parents were against the idea saying that he needed time and space to study. But Itachi had it clear that he had no intention to let his baby brother alone when he was at home._

_After he dressed in his brother jersey, that made him look even smaller, he subsequently went to bed and cried himself to sleep, skipping dinner. If Itachi had been there he would have comforted the young boy but the older of the Uchihas brothers was only home for weekends and was at the moment at his boarding school. _

"_Why? Why don't they love me? Itachi…" _

«End of flashback»

Naruto was looking down at his desk feeling alone and small. Every time he had to explain he was an orphan he couldn't help feeling alone. And each day it was getting harder. Each time he would go home to find it empty it would hurt a little more. At Sasuke's question the blond looked up surprised to see the same lonely look on the raven's face. _How can he be lonely? He has a brother right? _Then it hit him. He said he had a brother, not parents. So he was an orphan too. Still he had a brother.

Sasuke certainly didn't go home to find it empty. The few pictures Naruto had were from when his friends would gather. He didn't posses any baby pictures, or family pictures. Sasuke obviously had someone to take care of him when he was sick. To hold him when he was afraid. Naruto had no one. Still why did he felt like comforting the raven?

"Why are **you** lonely?" He asked unable to hold it inside.

"Not here, not now…but I know what's like to be alone, to go home to see no one, nobody there to help or simply being there…" He trailed off looking straight ahead. The classroom was now empty. Everyone had left to prepare for their next class.

They stayed silent enjoying each other company for what seemed eternity. When they heard the bell Naruto finally got out of the pleasant trance he was in and looked at the raven.

"Can I see your schedule?" Asked Naruto, so he could show the raven his classroom. They would have to hurry since they only had 5 minutes to get to class. "You have almost all of my class, except that you have advanced math while I don't. But now we have chemistry, come on Orochimaru-sensei is a real creep. OH! You should be careful he's a real pervert and he likes pretty boys…so yeah you should be careful…" Naruto couldn't help blushing after calling the other boy pretty.

"You should too then…" Sasuke too was blushing, only slightly though, at being called pretty. Even though he was somewhat used to it, he couldn't help it when it was NARUTO the blond angel calling him that.

"Naa… Orochimaru-sensei kinda hates me…" Naruto was as red as a tomato. After all Sasuke just had implied he was pretty. Even if quite a number of people told him he was cute or pretty he still couldn't help be a little embarrassed especially if it was the raven, out of all the people in the world, calling him that.

"Hn? Why?"

"I'll tell you later ok?"

"Fine"

"We should hurry Orochimaru is never late and gives hell to whoever is late…"

And so they got up and left the classroom Sasuke took advantage of the situation to take a good look at the blond's body. He could see that the boy was smaller than him, the top of his head reaching his nose. His body was well sculpted. He had muscle but not too much. When Naruto turn around running telling Sasuke to follow him and hurry, the raven was given an excellent view of Naruto's ass. A very fine ass Sasuke mentally added.

As they entered the room they were face to face to Orochimaru-sensei. Sasuke could see why Naruto would call the man creepy. He had white almost translucent skin; _Come on he is even paler than me! _Thought the raven, his yellow eyes looked like the eyes of a snake and he unquestionably needed to ease up on make up, way too much purple.

The all classroom gave a bad vibe. The room was dark and had a weird smell. On the shelves they could see several jars with various kinds of creatures and things Sasuke didn't know and didn't want to know. The all place was as creepy as the man himself.

"Soooo may I ask you who are you young boyyy?" Asked the teacher.

"Hn" really the raven couldn't help not wanting to answer to the pale man.

"He is a new student Orochimaru-sensei." Answered the blond somewhat aggressively. Sasuke could see the heated glare Orochimaru sent to Naruto. The raven could see that Naruto hadn't been lying about being hated by the teacher.

"No one talked to you" Snapped the teacher.

"Well you see my friend doesn't really like to speak…" Continued the blond only to be interrupted.

"Uzumaki-kun. If you want detention so much I will be delighted to give it to you." Replied the teacher, sarcasm and spitefulness clear in his voice.

"I don't see why Naruto should be given detention Orochimaru-sensei" Intervened the raven. He was undisputedly pissed at the teacher for treating the blond that way. _Who does he think he is to talk to my blond angel that way? Wait! Mine? _Reflected the raven confused by his own thoughts. But he decided that yes the blond was his. He would not allow anyone near that fine piece of ass.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with what seemed to be panic in his eyes. No one should talk back to Orochimaru-sensei. It was a big mistake. But Sasuke was a vey handsome boy so if he didn't say anymore Orochimaru-sensei would probably forgive him.

"Hahaha! Sasuke you really like to make jokes. Hein?" said the blond trying to relief some of the tension that settled between the two males. Sasuke looked back at Naruto perplexed. But the look on smaller boy's face was very clear: DO NOT TALK.

"Hn. Dobe."

"TEME"

"You are an idiot. This man has absolutely no right to give you detention just because you spoke to him."

"I know that BASTARD! I am used to it. Besides I was trying to save your ass, INGRATE!"

"Hn, usuratonkachi, you really seem to like my ass. You keep bringing it in the conversation…"

"WHO THE HELL WOULD LIKE YOUR ASS YOU…YOU… TEME!!!"

"BOTH OF YOU OUT AND I'LL SEE YOU BOTH AFTER SCHOOL FOR DETENTION" Screamed Orochimaru-sensei thoroughly mad about being ignored by the raven and having heard the blond's voice.

"Oh boy…" said both teens seeing their sensei face.

* * *

So yeah that's it. I feel like I am, maybe, going a little too slow. I haven't written much have I?

Anyway if you liked it and have a little bit of time review ^^

And!! I REALLY want my friend to thanks **Princess Yuri MoonFire **for beta reading this and helping me!** =^_^=**


	3. Chapter 3

HI! HELLO! How is everybody? Good I hope so here is the third chapter of "Oh boy".

Disclaimer: none of the narutos characters belong to me………… T_T lucky bastard (talking about Masashi Kishimoto) Gene can kick is ass not… T_T

Warning: yaoi boyXboy don't like don't read!

* * *

3º chapter

"Teme why did you do that? Orochimaru is gonna have you on his black list now…" said the blond with a concerned expression.

"Is that so Dobe?"

"Well if you apologize you should be fine."

"I won't apologize. I haven't done anything bad. Why does he hate you?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke in the eye searching. For what? Naruto didn't know himself.

"Come on I don't want to talk in the corridors…" said the blond.

The teens start walking towards the roof. Naruto always loved the roof of the school. Up here he could think more clearly, no one ever came here. When the tanned boy was tired of putting on fake smiles, he would come here and enjoy a moment of quiet where he could be himself. Yet secretly he always wished for someone else to be here with, accepting him for himself. He was alone more times than necessary but he was too afraid to tell his friends how he really felt… he looked at the floor a lonely look on his face.

They both stand that way for a while before Sasuke broke the silent that had installed between the boys.

"I was an accident; neither my mother nor my father wanted me. They always ignored me and made sure to let me know I was unwanted." Started the young raven with a very faraway look on his face. "My older brother was the pride of our family. They always said I was nothing compared to him. Itachi could always do better then me and my parents made sure I knew it. Yet Itachi never treated me badly, on the contrary. He was the only one to acknowledge me and actually care for me. But with him going to boarding school and later on college, I was always left alone. After my parents death Itachi had take over the family business. He is always very busy and I rarely see him lately…"

Sasuke was actually shocked himself. Never had he said so much in on go and never had he talked about his life to anyone. But he knew that if he wanted the blond to open up to him he had to open up to the blond. Even if he didn't understand why he needed the blond to open up. He could have his way with him without having to dig out the angel's past. Yet Sasuke knew he didn't want a simple fuck or a fuck buddy. He had had many lovers, but he was tired of it. He wanted something else, something more… Maybe Naruto could help him…

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a pained look. Even though he had no one; he couldn't imagine what he would be like to actually have someone that didn't care. You're own parents not caring…Yes. Naruto thought it was worst… At least Naruto could have the consolation of knowing he was loved. Still Naruto knew there was more than just what the raven said.

Even if Sasuke could imagine himself becoming involved with the blond he wasn't ready to tell him his deepest secret yet. Maybe one day if it turns out the two of them really end up being together. It was already something unusual for the raven to say this much.

Naruto sighted before looking up at the peaceful clouds dancing in the blue of the sky. He could see why Shikamaru liked cloud gazing; it gave a peaceful feeling.

"When I was three years old my mom and dad were murdered… I witnessed everything but I can't remember… On one side I am happy I don't, I mean I really don't want to remember my parents' death… but…" The blond could feel the tears starting to slide along his cheeks but somehow he didn't care if Sasuke saw them "If I remember I could see the murderer's face and… make him pay for what he did…" Naruto decided to left out the rest of his story. It had already taken a lot on him to tell this much to taller boy.

Naruto was now crying silently he didn't even bother to try to wipe the tears away. Sasuke watched in silence the blond crying. After a while the raven decided to take action. He went to the blond and wrapped his arms around the blond sitting them on the floor.

"You can cry, and no one should see a precious person die not even to punish those who killed them" Whispered the raven softly in the smaller boy's ear.

Naruto froze at the feeling of two strong arms wrapping around him, but felt himself relaxing at the pale teen's words. And so he cried. For about half an hour Naruto cried. He had never cried in front of someone before. Yet he felt good being here with the raven. After calming down Naruto looked at Sasuke, with puffy red eyes from his crying, mouthing a thank you. He then blushed and turned away from the raven.

"So you want to skip class? I mean with your red eyes everyone will know that you were… not alright." Said the raven carefully.

Naruto looked up with a thankful expression. They decided to stay on the roof top till lunch time. They talked about their favourite bands, happy to noticed they both liked NIN (Nine Inch Nails) very much. Sometimes they would stay silent, but it was a relaxing silence.

"You still haven't told me why Orochimaru-sensei hates you." Said Sasuke at some point. He had been waiting for Naruto to say the reason by himself but he had avoided the topic carefully.

"Well… you haven't told me why you moved from Suna." Replied the blond with a cheeky grin.

"Touché"

"Too-what? What's that?"

"Hn"

"TEME speak I don't understand 'hn'-ing language!"

"I am surprise you know any language at all…"

"BASTARD!"

"I believe you already called me that, but then again I shouldn't expect much from a dim-witted blond such as yourself…"

"Ha! That's so funny bastard… May I ask you something? Did you always have it?"

"Had what?"

"That huge ice stick up your ass!" Naruto was more than happy with come comeback. He was sure to shut the bastard up.

"Oh my… You really can't go too long without talking about my ass. I know I have a nice ass but still… You shouldn't talk about it so much or I'll be tempted to think you really want to kiss it and it wasn't just a malfunction of your brain when you said that you wanted to kiss my ass" Replied the raven easily and successfully turning Naruto's insult against himself.

Naruto was seething. The bastard had used his insult against him. He was pissed...So damn pissed. The said bastard was quite happy, after all Naruto was quite cute when he was mad. His cheeks took a light pink colour from the anger and his eyes gain slight hints of red in them.

"So Na-ru-to, are you single?" Asked the Uchiha making it seemed he was trying to change the topic when in reality he truly wanted to know if he needed to kill someone to get to the blond.

"Huh? Yeah I am…" Naruto didn't know why he was blushing but the fact remained that he was.

Suddenly the voice of Marilyn Manson filled the air with sweet dreams are of this. Naruto jumped at it not expecting to have a call at this hour. _I am lucky I am not in class or the teach would have my head…_ thought the blond.

"Hello?"

"**Good morning Naruto-kun. How are you?"** Said a smooth silky voice that reminded the blond of Sasuke's voice. Except that Sasuke's voice was more melodic and less grave. While the stranger voices send chills down his back like an ice cube on overheated skin, Sasuke's was like the sensual caress of a silk foulard.

"I am… fine?"

Sasuke looked at the blond with curiosity. Who would call his Dobe at this hour?

"I am sorry to ask but who are you?" Asked the blond thoroughly confused.

"**I am hurt Naruto-kun. Do not tell me you forgot me…"**

"Well I am sorry sir but I did…" said the blond with an embarrassed laugh.

"**I am Uchiha Itachi the man who took you home yesterday night. You were drunk and I offered to take you home. You gave me your phone number and I decided to call you to make sure you were alright. You were quite… drunk."**

Naruto was shocked. He had let a man take him to his home without knowing him, thankfully the man had been an honest one but it could have been very dangerous for him. But he was more shocked that the man was Sasuke's brother! How many people were called Uchiha?

"Did I hear you right? You are called Uchiha Itachi?" Asked the blond surprise and shock written all over his face and voice.

"**Yes, you have. Is there a problem?"** "Naruto did you just say Itachi? Why does my brother have your number?

"No! There is no problem… He took me home yesterday" Replied the blond.

"He took you home?"** "He? I thought ****I**** had left you at your apartment…"**

"No no! You did take me home I was just taking to someone I think is your brother…"

"Why did Itachi took you home?"** My brother?**

"STOP!! One at the time! Sasuke I will talk to you in a second. Uchiha-san, you were saying?"

"**Sasuke, my little brother is with you? The two of you know each other?" **Was calm answer of the older Uchiha. But Naruto could sense the amusement and surprised in the man's voice.

"Well yea… we are in the same class… We met today…"

"**How amusing that you would meet my baby brother after meeting me."**

Sasuke was not pleased. Naruto had placed Itachi before him! No fair the blond should concentrate on him!

"Yea I guess…"

"**Are the two of you getting along? My brother tends to be a little…"**

"Anti-social? Mean? Teasing? A real bastard with a stick up his-..." Naruto caught himself before saying ass not wanting the younger Uchiha to tease him again.

"Hn." the young Uchiha was not happy and is mood was getting worse.

"**Well you seemed to be well. I have work to do and I have to say goodbye. Why don't you come by the house tonight for diner? I am sure my brother would appreciate the company since I have a business diner tonight." **Itachi didn't even try to hide his amusement off his voice. Surely his baby brother wouldn't be too happy about this. Even though most of what Naruto was accusing his little brother to be was true Sasuke would still be quite mad.

"Huh…well…I-I will talk to him about that… huh… thanks for yesterday Uchiha-san" Said the blond.

"**Call me Itachi. No need to be so formal Naruto-kun."**

After that the older Uchiha hang up leaving the blond blushing a slightly confused. He still didn't remember what he had done the day before, had met a stranger that had taken him home, who was the brother of the boy he had met today with whom he felt the most comfortable with… _ARG! I AM GOING TO GO CRAZY! This is way too much for one morning!! _

"So? How did you meet Itachi? Why didn't you tell me you knew him? Why did he take you home?"

Now Naruto wasn't expecting that string of question coming from the Uchiha. They just had met and the raven was already making it sound as if Naruto own him an explanation. _He is acting like a jealous lover… _as soon as Naruto thought that he became as red as a cherry. Blushing furiously he averted his eyes from the Uchiha.

"So? You said you were single but maybe it's because you are involved with my brother and didn't want me to know?" Sasuke couldn't impede the hurt and anger from meddling into his voice.

"Wha-what?! NO! I was at this party with Kiba and I usually don't drink but Kiba kinda convinced me to. I don't remember what I did after… Your brother said he found me and took me home because I was very drunk that's all! I don't even remember what your brother looks like!"

The Uchiha was now blinking in surprise at Naruto's answer. This time he allowed himself to smile. A real smile not the occasional smirk he sent from time to time. But seeing the shocked expression on the blond angel's face he couldn't hold his laughter inside. The Dobe sure was fun. In no time they were both laughing at their hearts content. At that moment Naruto though that there was nothing more beautiful than Sasuke's laughing face and voice.

"Man you should laugh more often!"

"Well I usually only laugh when I am with Itachi alone. It's Un-Uchiha like to laugh in public." The taller said with a light smile. He really did feel good sitting here with the blond.

"We should go eat it's about time… Aaah… Baa-Chan's gonna kill me for skipping class."

"Baa-Chan?"

"Yeah… she is the principal of this school and well, she kinda treats me like I am her nephew… it's been like this since I came to this high school. She is the first person I actually can consider as family… but…"

"She is just a woman who treats you nicely, outside she isn't there… right?"

"Yeah… Enough of this murky stuff! Let's go eat I am starving!!"

They both got up and went to the cafeteria. Once there the blond saw his friends and made way over to them.

"YO PEOPLE!" Greeted the blond with an excessively cheerful voice.

"Hi Naruto" Said the large group of people.

"Well I should probably introduce you Teme."

"Hn Dobe."

"TEME!"

"Shut up usuratonkachi."

The two of them continued to argue for a while until kiba finally had it with the new guy. Who was he to insult his best friend! Okay. Kiba often teased the blond but definitely not as much as this stuck up emo bastard.

"Step down duck butt hairdo!"

"Duck butt?" Asked both the raven and the blond at the same, even though the blond's voice held curiosity and the raven's animosity.

"Yeah the back of his hair looks like the but of a duck!" Said Kiba while pointing to the back of the raven's head to prove his point. But he was so focused in proving his point that he couldn't see the murderous glare the Uchiha was sending him.

But someone did. "Oh boy…"

* * *

That's it I am tired and out of inspiration and I didn't like this chapter…

. I'll try to do better on the next…

Again I want to thanks Princess Yuri MoonFire

By the way you people should check out some of her stories I quite enjoy them ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Me again! So here is the fourth chapter of oh boy and I hope you'll enjoy.

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me and UNFORTENETLY Sasuke too (he belongs to Naruto and Naruto belongs to Sasuke :P)

Warning: same as the other chaps

Ok this is a repost I noticed some mistakes and decided to correct them if notice any other say so please! Thanks!

* * *

_So what should I do? I mean Sasuke looks like he is about to kill kiba… arg should I get in between? I sure don't want to get killed…_ Tough the blond while looking at the murderous aura of his new friend.

"Hey Sasuke don't you think that the song Closer of NIN is super hot? Like super hyper hot!? It's like… you know…" Said the blond hopping to distract Sasuke from Kiba so that the dog lover could go trough another day.

Everyone was now looking at Naruto. Sasuke was trying to understand this sudden outburst from the blond. Why did he bring this topic out of nowhere?

"Huh... yea it's a really hot song. Then again it does talk about sex."

"Really?" Asked a pale teen with black hair and black eyes. He was very thin and had a very fake smile on his face.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at the boy shocked. If he doesn't know what closer is about he never heard closer. You can't be more explicit than "You let me penetrate you" or "I want to fuck like an animal" in Sasuke's opinion.

"Sai you need to listen to music and stop watching porno all day!" Replied the blond. "Ok! Everyone this is Sasuke Uchiha! He is cool, just got an ice stick up his ass besides that he's fine"´

Sasuke got closer to Naruto and leaned on the boy trapping him between the lunch table and his body. He brought his face closer to Naruto's ear and whispered "You really should stop talking about my ass or I might return the favour dobe. After all you do have quite a nice ass."

Naruto didn't know what to say or what to do. He was blushing like mad and he swear he hear the smirk in the raven's voice. He pushed the raven off him and turned to look at his friends they were looking at him with surprise and amusement written all over they face.

"Well I might as well introduce you guys to this emo bastard."

"I am not emo, just antisocial."

"Whatever.... So this is Sai he is a pervert, loves porn and drawing, I would watch my ass if I were you."

"Naruto-kun don't be jealous your ass will always be my number one."

"Shut up Sai! Next is the brunette who is sleeping…. And totally ignoring us…. His name is Shikamaru. He's a genius but he is sooooooooo lazy it's annoying. Next to him is Choji. He is alright, his passion is food" and he added whispering in Sasuke's ear "and do never call him fat, all that body mass is not fat but muscle he can be pretty dangerous when you call him that."

"Nice _–munch-_ to meet _–munch-_ you."

"Hn"

"Next is Ten-Ten."

"Hi! I'll introduce myself! My name is Ten-Ten I love football and I can kick anyone's ass on the field and pretty much outside of it too." Said a girl with brown eyes and brown hair tied in two buns. She wore a dark green Chinese blouse and dark jeans.

"YOSH! MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! I SHALL INTRO" (do I need to say who it is?)

Before he could finish Ten-Ten had smacked him onto the table while lecturing him about screaming so close to her ears, to which Sasuke was utterly grateful for.

"I am sorry but the thought of having a new friend makes youthful heart happy! My Name is Rock Lee! I am a passionate of martial arts!"

Sasuke wondered how come someone could wear green spandex and NOT feel humiliated. Lee had also a bowl cut black hair and round black eyes. He looked like he walked out from a cartoon.

"Enough Lee. If you say anymore I WILL make you unable to speak for a very long time."

"Now now Gaara don't be mad Lee is just happy!" Said the blond making sure the red head wouldn't actually hurt his… somewhat obnoxious friend.

"My name is Gaara." The boy said. He had fire engine red hair and his were eyes a cold green. He gave off a menacing feeling except when looking at Naruto. This didn't go unnoticed by our raven that couldn't help but getting closer to Naruto. The angel was his and not that red head's.

"As usual you talked a lot Gaara… oh well next!"

"I am kiba…"

"AKA dog breath, dog lover or just dog ect…" Intervened the blond.

"So he is a dog?"

"Kinda."

"Don't talk about me as if I am not here!" Barked kiba truly angry at his 'best friend' and the duck but hairdo, stuck up, arrogant, anti-social guy, with a huge ice stick up his ass, emo bastard.

"Look! It's Hinata!" Said the blond with a sly smirk.

Kiba turned around to look at the direction Naruto had pointed to see a beautiful girl with pale skin dark blue hair and pale lavender eyes. Even though Kiba was human no one had any imagine the waging tail on his back. They could even see the pointed ears on top of his head.

"I see… he really is a dog…" Said the raven.

"Yup!" Cheered the blond.

"SAKURA! THE BLOSSOM OF MY HEART! HOW ARE YOU THIS FINE DAY?" Suddenly screamed lee, which actually startled the raven.

Everyone around the table, except the raven, sighted. Lee had an obsession over the pink haired teen. Naruto had had a crush on her at some point. But after really knowing her he couldn't help disliking her a little especially when she treated his friends like shit.

"Lee if you talk to me again I will make that some of our sempais will take care of you! So don't talk to me loser!" Said the angry teen.

Sasuke turned surprised to hear so much anger on a girl's voice; well than again all he ever heard from girls were squeals and futile attempts to flirt with him. There stood a girl with PINK hair! PINK! _Who the hell wears pink hair anyway?_ Thought the raven. She had a thin frame with some curves; she had some generous cleavage but nothing to drool about. He really couldn't see what would attract anyone to her. Well maybe if her green eyes didn't hold so much hostility they would be quite beautiful. But than again Sasuke was gay and held no interest in the female body.

The second the pink head saw Sasuke her eyes became softer and she attached herself to his arm. The raven looked at Naruto with a looked that said "GET THIS THING OFF ME!".

"Ano Sakura-Chan? It's not very polite to cling to a person you don't even know…" Tried the blond.

"Shut up Naruto! Can't you see this is fate! The two of us are destined to be together. So what's your name? Your age? Astrological symbol? How many kids do you want?" Replied the pink head. Obviously in her dream world.

"Surely not. I would never date you. Now get off me! Oh and by the way do NOT speak to Naruto like that again, you hear me?" The said in higher tone than usual. He did NOT scream (snort yea right) Uchiha don't scream, they always are collected and cool.

"Ano… Sakura-san? Ku-kure-renai-sensei w-was loo-looking fo-or y-you…" Said the girl Naruto had pointed out as Hinata. Sasuke had to admit she was gorgeous. She had pale skin and soft features. Her body had very feminine curves and very filed out ones at that.

Sakura got up and glared at Hinata before leaving She did try to get Sasuke phone number before leaving but the raven refused to give it her.

Even though Naruto couldn't really understand why he was glad that the raven had showed absolutely no interest in Sakura and that he had been so angry when the pink thing had snapped at him the fact remained that he was. _Now __I__ am the one acting like a jealous lover…_

"Hinata-Chan let me introduce you to our new friend Uchiha Sasuke! He is an emo bastard but he is cool." Said the blond.

"H-hi…" She responded in very low voice.

"Hi"

"Wow you got an actual word from the cold bastard Hinata! What's up Sasuke? Got a thing for Hinata-Chan?" Even though the words were playful the blond wasn't. But no one could see that, he was too good at hiding behind his smile.

"Dobe, I am gay."

Now everyone looked at the raven with surprised filed expression. Had he just admit to people he had just met that he was gay? Yup he had. Naruto on the other hand was thrilled, even though he still wasn't sure why he felt that way.

"You sure you want to say that to complete strangers?" Asked Ten-Ten. She had taken the Uchiha for someone who didn't trust people. Maybe she had been wrong about that. Maybe he was just awkward with his emotions…

"It's not like I care what you or anyone else thinks could ever bother me. I am gay and don't like girls period. Whether you like me or not is none of my concern."

Everyone dropped their head. No they were not mistaken. He didn't trust them he just didn't care. Naruto was right he was a bastard.

Sasuke looked at the people around the lunch table. He really didn't care if they ostracized him for being gay all he cared about was if Naruto was alright with his admission.

"Really do you think I could you would give me a shot? I am quite good in bed…"

"Sai shut up!"

"Jealous Naruto? Do you want a piece of the Uchiha ass?" This time Kiba was teasing Naruto.

"Shut up dog breath! I don't want Sasuke to get scared about a horny Sai that's all!"

"Sure it is Naru-chan!"

"Not you too Ten-Ten!"

"You are attracted to the Uchiha at least physically, so just jump him."

Naruto got very still at Gaara statement. True he was but that was in his mind. He really would not do anything to act on it.

"You of all people should know I don't act based on attraction Gaara."

At those words Gara quickly got up from his seat and went to the Naruto's side. But instead of being welcomed he was shoved the other hard onto the floor.

Sasuke was shocked. Not only was the blond attracted to him but it seemed like didn't want anything beyond friendship from him anyway. But what shocked the raven the most was the cold angry voice the angel had used. And seeing him looking down at the redhead with anger and cold cruelty had the raven shiver in fear.

"I am sorry."

"You should be."

"I forgot…I was… I don't know what came over me…"

"That doesn't mean anything to me right now Gaara."

Every word the blond had said were cold and brusque. A silent conversation went trough both the boys. They kept looking at each other talking without their mouth only their eyes. Gara knew Naruto had been hurt because of sexual attraction before, that was how they had met. Naruto had suffered psychological trauma drama because of an ex-boyfriend while Gara had problems from anger management. After a while Naruto helped Gaara off the ground and looked at his other friends. Concern was clear in their eyes. They knew the blond never acted based on attraction. He didn't like it. Lust was something he was very uncomfortable with. But he had never said anything about their teasing. But than again Gaara had never said anything about it. There was also something in the tone that the redhead had used that wasn't really teasing. And that had probably be what had set the blond off.

Seeing the concern and knowing what went trough their minds the blond decided to try and lift the mood.

"Okay people I am sorry about that, so let's drop it. Sasuke you don't need to worry about us thinking badly of you for being gay, even if you don't care. You see Gaara is gay and so is Sai. Ten-Ten and I are bi. Kiba and Lee are the only straights."

And just like that the tense atmosphere had dissipated. The happy bunch talked about random things and laughed about stupid jokes. Lunch ended quickly and the little group went to their respective class. Sasuke went with Gaara since they both had advanced math and Naruto told him he would come pick him up after so they could to their other class together. The day went by without any other problem and the blond and raven got more and more comfortable with each other.

* * *

At the end of school Naruto and Sasuke found themselves walking side by side.

"So where do you live?" Asked Naruto.

"Hn? I live near the park and you?"

"The same! I live just across the park in those tall buildings!"

"Hn. I actually live a little further where all those small houses are."

"Oh Yeah I see it." Said the blond with a happy smile.

"You want to come over for a while?"

"You know your brother said that I should have dinner with you so that you wouldn't feel lonely since he got a meting…" The tone was teasing but soft. The raven knew the blond wasn't really teasing just offering company without having to embarrassing himself or the raven.

"Ok. What do you want to eat?"

"RAMEN!"

"O...k…"

They went to ramen shop and took some ramen to go and started walking towards the raven's place. Once there Naruto came to stop with his mouth open. There was a lot small houses and a few bigger houses in this street but the raven and forgot to mention he lived in the only Mansion there was in this street or neighbour actually.

"Stop drooling Dobe."

"TEME!"

"Come on"

The teens made their way inside the "house". The hall was huge with cream walls and dark wood furniture. It had an enormous staircase that led to the first floor. All in entire place screamed luxury.

"Come on, me and my brother don't use this part of the house it's for formal visits. We have an apartment installed upstairs."

When he got upstairs the raven opened the door to the apartment. It was surprisingly normal. The walls were a deep blue and the furniture a dark brown but the cut was simpler and less magnanimous.

This part of the house actually looked like a home. Even though the blond had no idea what a home looked like, it was just a feeling. On the walls he could see the pictures of a younger Sasuke and an older version of Sasuke, so alike and so different at the same time.

"I guess this is your brother?" Asked the blond pointing to the pictures on the wall.

"Hn"

"I am guessing that's a yes."

The raven smirked and went to kitchen with Naruto trailing behind. They talked a little while eating and afterwards Naruto helped the raven with the dishes.

"You want to see a movie?" Asked Sasuke while he the blond angel sauntered to

living room.

"Sure what you got?"

"Some thrillers, horror movies."

"H-h-ho-er-rror? N-no th-thank you!"

"What is it dobe afraid of some horror movie?"

"Shut up TEME!"

"Hn"

Sasuke looked at Naruto intently he really seemed afraid of horror movies. Oh well he probably had some other type of movie somewhere that the Dobe would enjoy. Looking at the collection he found "How The Grinch Stole Christmas". After he told Itachi he didn't feel like celebrating Christmas he decided to buy the film for him saying that he was like the main character needless to say that the raven had been pissed at Itachi and never watched to movie, but seeing that everything else was pretty gore and the blond didn't seem to enjoy those. As much as he wanted to see the blond shiver in fear because of a movie leading them to hug for comfort, he would ratter make the blond comfortable tonight.

"How about this one?" He then asked the blond.

"How The Grinch Stole Christmas? You don't seem like someone who enjoys this type movie…"

"I don't. My brother bought it to annoy me, which he did."

The blond laughed at that and raven thought that he liked the sound a lot. Naruto, his blond angel, should always laugh. Sasuke put the film on and sat comfortably next to the angel. All trough the film Naruto laughed and said the lines with actors, he seemed to enjoy himself. After the movie both teens found that they didn't want Naruto to leave. They decided to play some video games to pass time. Choosing to play Burnout 3 the two boys didn't even see the time passing till a deep cool voice brought them back to reality.

"I see the two of you really get along." Said a tall man. He looked-like Sasuke yet he was totally different. Sasuke was sexy and sensual but in a pretty sort of way. His features although masculine were delicate. This man was not delicate. He was sexy in a dangerous way. He had a bad boy aura but didn't dress as one. He had a black suit with a black shirt and blood red tie. His hair was black, but unlike Sasuke's they didn't have the blue nuances, it was long and silky tied in loose pony tail at the base of his neck. His eyes were a deep red and seemed to be amused by the situation. All and all Naruto was starting to think that Uchihas were not humans. They were too hot.

"Itachi."

"Sasuke, Naruto-kun."

"Kombawa Itachi-san! Gomenasai! I didn't mean to stay so late! Oh! And thank you for yesterday!" Said the blond blushing at the intense stare he was getting from the older man.

Sasuke too saw the staring and he wasn't please with the situation. His brother better not think about trying to seduce his blond. The blond was his!

"You the most welcome Naruto-kun. And please drop the san. There is no need for it."

"Ok. But you gotta stop saying Naruto-kun, Naruto will be just fine."

"It is a deal."

"Hn. It's late, I walk you home Naruto."

"Now Otōto there is no need for that I can drive Naruto home. No need to walk the empty streets at this hour."

"Do not worry Aniki. Naruto lives just across the park it's barely five minutes from here no danger."

"Then why do you feel the need to walk Naruto home?"

"Because I was the one responsible for him staying here for so long and I should make sure he got home."

"How kind of you Sasuke."

"Hn"

"Guys? No need to accompanying me. Really. Sasuke if you want I'll call when I get home. See you tomorrow. A pleasure to meet you… again Itachi! See ya all!"

After that the blond left the two glaring Uchihas alone. None of them knew how long they glared at each other but it must have been about five to teen minutes since the younger Uchiha's cell phone rang bringing the news that the blond sunshine got home safely.

"What do you want from Naruto?"

"Me? What about you Otōto?"

"Don't try to avoid the topic!"

"I am not. Naruto is quite attractive I won't deny it. I might be a little interested in him."

"So what? You're just attracted to him? That's all?" The young raven seemed affronted by his brother's words.

"Because you can speak? Don't try to deny that you too are attracted to Naruto."

"It's different!"

"How?"

How? That question made Sasuke think. It is just like Itachi said. But describing what he felt for the blond angel as mere attraction was not right. It didn't feel right to the raven. Little did he know that he was being intently observed by his older brother. The later seemed to have understood what went on through his little brother's mind. The young Uchiha was not just attracted to the little sunshine. He seemed to be falling in love. Sasuke was not in love yet. But he was getting there. But that didn't mean the older Uchiha was going to step down. He would still go after the blond. But instead of doing it for his carnal pleasure he would do it to make sure whether the blond had feelings for his little brother and if he was serious.

* * *

~End of chapter four! If you have time and patience review please!

No one has yet to make a review…. But then again it's still early in the story…. Hope u enjoyed anyway


	5. Chapter 5

ME me me me! Me again! So here's the 5th chapter! You know the drill right? And I apologize I was a little longer than what I had expected…

Disclaimer: Not mine (sulks in a corner)

Warning: Boyxboy molestation on the way!

* * *

When Naruto got home he stopped to think about his day…and what a day! He met a gorgeous raven, his brother, dangerously sexy, had been mad at Gaara go detention because of Orochimaru-sensei, again… What a day! The blond was exhausted… He just wanted to take a shower and hit the sack. But something got the blond trouble what was it that he felt for the younger Uchiha… He could tell he was attracted to both Uchihas but there was something else when he looked at the raven. What it was? He sure as hell didn't know. After taking his shower the blond went to bed trying to forget about the two ravens that had made their way into his life.

The next morning the blond woke up even more confused, he had dreamt about both ravens but every time he was with Itachi he thought about Sasuke… The dream was innocent enough but still got him confused as to what he wanted from the Uchihas. Last time he had let an attraction takeover him he found himself in awful position… When Naruto had met his ex-boyfriend for the first time he found that his breath had been taken away. Ren had been a tall boy with broad shoulders. He had light brown eyes and dirty blond hair. His smile had been a little mean but sensual. The two of them hit off pretty well and soon enough Naruto and Ren started dating. At first Ren had been gentle. But as time went by he became more violent and treated Naruto like trash. Naruto that didn't have much self-esteem because of Orochimaru lost complete faith in himself. If it hadn't been for a neighbour seeing Ren betting Naruto god knows what would have happen. Since then Naruto decided he never again act on attraction only, he would wait to see if the person really wanted him and if that person was honest.

Shaking his head from unpleasant thought the blond got dressed and went out. On the street he found two people he wasn't expecting to see at that moment. In front of him stood two Uchihas as smug as ever. Though Sasuke seemed a little put off by his brother presence.

No matter how hard he had tried to answer his brother's question yesterday his mind always came up blank. But one thing he had decided. He was going to get the blond angel. Naruto was his.

"Hello Naruto. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did Itachi. And you guys? Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Hn." Was the answer of both Uchihas. Deciding it meant yes the blond started walking with the Uchihas to school. It was weird and the atmosphere was tense between the two brothers.

"Okay see ya latter Itachi! Don't kill yourself by overworking"

"Hn. Have a good day Naruto."

The blond froze once more. He had frozen every time the older Uchiha spoke his name. And most of the time he had to suppress a shiver when the tall man spoke. That voice...so deep and sensual could make someone come without any other stimulation Naruto was sure of it.

"You seem to get along rather well with my brother… Sure he only got you home the other day?"

"Sasuke!" The blond glared at Sasuke. No matter how many times he said to the raven that there was nothing between him and his brother the raven wouldn't believe it. "You know what? Forget it! If you aren't gonna believe me fine! Think whatever the hell you want!" Said the blond angry and frustrated, Sasuke had no right to accuse him of anything! Besides if he wanted to have anything to do with Itachi Sasuke had nothing to do it!

"Naruto stop! I am so-so-so…"

"What bastard?"

"It was wrong of me to say what I say." The blond had to forgive him he had said sorry, almost.

"Alright."

After that the day went by normally. Except that now Sasuke had a fan club to which he had run away from all day. The raven almost killed the pink head when she insulted Naruto and Naruto actually strangled her when she insulted his friends. If Lee hadn't intervened the pink head would have been in a bad situation.

After school Naruto found himself once again at the raven's place. This time Itachi was there and the three of them decided to play poker. Actually Itachi and Sasuke were TRYING to teach the blond how to play. But obviously he was not good at bluffing.

And just like that a week went by. Anyone who would see them would think that Naruto and Sasuke were best friends since kindergarten. Seeing that they always seemed to know what the other was thinking. Naruto could now understand what most "hn"s meant and read the expressionless face of the raven. As for Sasuke he could now see the difference between the blond's real smiles and fake ones. But not all was happy.

The situation between Itachi and Sasuke was getting worse, even though they were careful around the blond to make sure he wouldn't feel guilty. Orochimaru was another problem. He seemed to have created an obsession for the younger Uchiha and was getting more and more aggressive towards the blond.

Even though Naruto didn't say anything he was afraid. Even though he was no longer under the custody of Orochimaru, because the child services discovered he was never home, Naruto was still afraid of the snake.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked the raven. He had dragged the blond to the roof tired of seeing his best friend, and love interest, faking smiles all morning. Yes Sasuke had done some thinking and reached the conclusion that he was romantically interested in the blond. Not in love he was too young and was too soon for that, but interested (denial is such a sweet thing). So what if he thought about the blond all day long and dreamt about him every night. He actually had to start taking cold showers every morning because of those dreams.

"Nothing…"

"Dobe..." Sasuke growled.

Naruto looked at Sasuke startled. There was a warning in his voice. Naruto couldn't hide nothing from Sasuke anymore, the raven had become too good at reading him.

"Remember how I said that Orochimaru-sensei hated me?"

"Hn"

"Well I told that my parents died right? Well before I turned sixteen last year I was living in the orphanage but before that… Orochimaru was my legal guardian. It was awful he was never there and he blamed me for not remembering my parent's death. He always told how much a burden I was, that I was trash not worth the time or money he spent on me. Every first of the month he would come leave money, insults and… beat me…. The social services discovered that he was never home and that no one took care of me. I was twelve at the time and they took me to the orphanage… if he hated me back then it's worse now…"

"That son of a… I am gonna kill him." The raven stood up to give the snake the beating he deserved. How dared he touch the blond angel? He deserved to go jail or dying. Both worked for the raven. "And just wait till Itachi hears this we'll make sure that that snake never sees the light of day ever again!" No one messed with the Uchiha's lo- no not loved- cherished ones. That sounds better. Sasuke wasn't in love. (snorts)

"WAIT!" Screamed the blond running after Sasuke catching him and circling his arms around his waist. "It's alright really! He can't do anything now! It's just that I noticed that he has been obsessed about you since our first day! I just wanted you to know that he is not harmless! On the contrary! But it's alright now; it's in the past… I just wanted you to be careful…"

Sasuke softened at the blond's words and warped his arms around the smaller boy's frame trying to comfort him. The raven couldn't help but feeling slightly happy. The angel was worried about him… something warm ran trough the raven's body at that thought. He quite content in having the Dobe in his arms but the school bell made them realize that they still had classes to attend and so they went.

"ARG! I am tired Gai-sensei is crazy to make us run so much!" Screamed an exhausted Kiba.

"Hn."

"Yea I know he is annoying…" Replied the blond

"How do you that?" Asked Ten-ten.

"Do what?" Said the blond tilting his head to side making him look like a cute fox. All the raven could do was stand still as not to hug the blond to death. Naruto was too cute for his own good in Sasuke's opinion.

"Understand what the hn's means!" Exclaimed Kiba. How could anyone understand what that grunt meant was above him. School was over and Naruto, Ten-Ten, Kiba, Sasuke and Gaara, who hadn't say a word except to Naruto, had decided to go to a small coffee shop across the school. Once there they settle and started once again to asked the blond how he could know what the Uchiha's grunts meant.

"It's all in his intonation and on his face!" Replied the blond happily.

Now everyone's jaws dropped. Uchiha Sasuke had always the same expression! They gave up. The blond understood they didn't. End of story.

"You know it's a little weird. The two of you know each other for about a week or so and you act as if you have been best friends since forever!" Said Kiba.

"It's true." Intervened Gaara.

"Yea I guess we have a lot in common huh?"

"The two of you couldn't be more different!" Said Ten-Ten "But it's true that opposites attract."

"Not that again…"

"Come Nar' to it's true!" Teased kiba.

"You are right Kiba. After a low specimen like you is attracted to a refine lady such as Hinata."

"RRrrrrr"

"Now now bad dog you shouldn't growl! As for you Teme the only times I hear you speak so much in public is when you are insulting someone is it normal?"

"Hn."

Kiba tired of being teased pounced on Naruto trying to bring him down but was intercepted by Sasuke and Gaara, who were set on protecting the blond.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed_

"Teme you gotta say to your brother to stop messing with my ringtones! As much as I love this song I don't want it as a ringtone!"

"Hn"

"Hi Itachi."

"**Hello Naruto. How are you**?"

"I am fine. What about you?"

"**I am alright**."

"Do you need something?"

"**Actually I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me**."

"A date?!"

"A date with whom Dobe?" Growled the youngest Uchiha. If the date wasn't with him the blond wasn't going on a date at all!

"**Yes a date. I got tickets for an Art Gallery, would you like to accompany me?**"

"Sure"

"NO!" Said Sasuke frighteningly angry. He didn't like where this was going. As if he could let his adorable angel go on a date with the devil, aka Uchiha Itachi. (Angel vs. Devil get it? Not funny huh… go sulks in a corner.)

"**Good. Can I pick up now? Where are you?**"

"Now?!"

"**Yes**"

"Well okay… I am with the guys in the coffee shop across the school…"

"**Alright. I should be there in twenty minutes**."

"Dobe you are NOT going on a date with Itachi."

"Teme you got a serious brother complex."

Every one around the table banged their heads against it. Naruto could NOT be that oblivious right? Well it seems like he can. Sasuke was obviously jealous, that much the blond idiot got right but he got the reasons for his jealousy wrong. He was not having a brother complex but a Naruto complex!

"What?"

"Dobe, idiot, dim-wit, brainless, aho, baka, cretin, dull, dense, anserine, dopy, foolish, and gooselike, blockhead, bonehead, thick-head, wooden-head, cloddish, dumb, obtuse, unthinking, senseless, witless, and stupid blond...!" It hurt. Sasuke was hurt. How could the blond be so oblivious as to not notice that the angel was actually tearing his heart out? Sasuke just looked down covering his expression with his bangs. He didn't want the blond to see his hurtful expression.

The entire table was shocked. Sasuke never spoke that much or insulted the blond idiot with so much conviction. But after reflection the blond had it coming.

"TEME!"

"Naruto. Sasuke is right" Said Ten-Ten trying to control her twitching eyebrow.

"What!?"

"It's true." Chipped kiba in.

"Yes." Said Gaara somewhat surprised blond's obliviousness.

Naruto couldn't believe that his friends were turning against him! What was the big deal! Then his eyes became huge! Oh god he had made a big mistake!

"Sasuke sorry…"

"Hn?" Had the blond finally realize what the problem was? A small hope flickered in his heart but he still didn't look up.

"You probably didn't want people to know you have a brother complex… It's pretty embarrassing at our age. But don't worry we won't make fun of you."

"Dobe…" Sasuke was at this point shaking in uncontrollable anger. The hell with! But before he could pounce on the blond, then all table Gaara included, had already done so. All the while screaming that there was no way that the Dobe could be this dense!

This is the scene Itachi walked in. Everyone was on top of the blond, trying to insert something into that dense mind of his. What it was? Itachi had no idea.

"Hn."

Every one stopped to look at Sasuke since he was the only one they knew that used that particular grunt. Seeing the Uchiha glaring in the direction of the door every one turned only to freeze. There stood one of the most beautiful creatures of the male species. Everything about that man was sophisticated, sexy and dangerous. Itachi had a tight black dress shirt on, that accentuated his tone lean body, with a dark jeans and a black jacket. He had, just like the Sasuke had in his first day at school, everyone drooling at the sight.

"Hello everyone. I am guessing you are my baby brother's friends. Are you ready Naruto?"

"YES! Get me out of here; I have a feeling that they are going to kill me if I stay! See you guys Monday!"

The blond grabbed Itachi's arm and led him outside. Itachi noticed that the blond sunshine seemed totally clueless as to why his friends, Sasuke included, were trying to strangle him.

"Slow down Sunshine. No need to be in a hurry." Whispered Itachi in the smaller boy's ear. The sound of his voice and the proximity sending jolts of electricity down Naruto's spine.

"D-d-do-don't call me sunshine!"

"Alright. So shall we go? My car is this way."

Naruto was starting to get worried. He was going on a date with a man that could make anyone fall to their knees… willingly. Uchiha Itachi was one hot piece of meat. Naruto only hoped that nothing would happen. He wasn't sure if he really wanted the older Uchiha especially if he kept thinking of his younger brother.

"Let's go."

The art gallery was very simple and piece exposed were incomprehensible to the blond. But he actually enjoyed himself. Itachi was always patient and answered all his questions, even if a lot of them were about his little brother. When Naruto explained what was going on at the coffee shop before he came actually made the older stoic Uchiha laugh and Naruto pout. Itachi invited him to go to a little bar near the restaurant they went after the art gallery. The blond happily agreed after promising the raven not to drink.

"You know I'm actually having fun!"

"You thought I would bore you? I am hurt."

"No it's not that… It's just an art gallery didn't sound like much fun. But it was!"

"I am glad."

The blond froze when he felt Itachi's hand on his thigh rubbing in gentle circles. Naruto wanted to protest and take that hand away but when he felt Itachi's, aka sex god, breath on his neck he found himself unable to do so. He looked up to the Uchiha eyes only to found himself hypnotized by his eyes, slightly red and dark with arousal.

"Ta-Tachi…"

"Yes Naruto?" Question the orgiastic man while pulling Naruto closer to him.

"St-stop plea-please" Pleaded the blond already feeling himself getting turned on. How could he NOT? There was this luscious man looking at him such lust filled eyes!

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Asked Itachi while moving his hand up to the blond's crotch area, dangerously close to his semi-hard erection. The blond could do nothing but moan. Luckily Itachi had asked for a private booth so the two were alone. Itachi proceeded to nick and lick the junction between the sunshine's shoulder's and neck. He subsequently started to trail butterfly kisses along Naruto's slender neck until finally he got to the blond's voluptuous mouth. "Do you know how salacious you look right now Naruto?" Once more all the blond could do was moan. Itachi took it as an opportunity to plunge into the Sunshine's mouth. Naruto was frozen; Itachi was exploring his mouth with unshakable control, even if the blond could muster enough brain cells to think about fighting for dominance he wouldn't be able to. Itachi's requests were undeniable. Naruto was lost in a world of pleasure.

The Uchiha could feel Naruto getting more and more exited. God the blond was so submissive. Itachi had feeling that the blond would make the perfect Uke. He was so responsive it was mind-blowing. He decided to take thing a step further and moved his hand to cup the little sunshine's arousal. Satisfied by Naruto's mewling he slipped his hand into the blond's trousers and started to softly massaging the blond's manhood.

When Naruto felt Itachi's hand starting to slip into his pants he was brought back to reality. A hurtful thought made his way into his mind. He was thinking about Sasuke, it was his face that he was seeing. But it was Itachi doing it, and man was he good at it, but all Naruto could think have been that he wanted another Uchiha in that position.

It hit him.

He was falling for Sasuke. No matter how good Itachi was it was Sasuke that he wanted, not because Itachi wasn't good, cause really he was batter than good, but because their was no feelings in what they were doing. And so he made one of the hardest moves he ever made in his life he shoved Itachi's hand away from his throbbing cock.

"I am sorry Tachi… sniff… I-I think-...its your brother-… and I can't do this…" The blonde said between sobs.

Now Itachi felt like rubbish. He had obviously push the blond too far and made him feel guilty when he had nothing to be guilty about. Even though he was attracted to the little sunshine his prime objective had been to see whether the feelings the blond held for his brother were sincere. And it seems they are. No one ever resisted him and the blond just did.

"Naruto I am the one who is sorry… do not cry please…" Said the raven softly, gently he began wiping the blonde's tears away with his thumbs. "Come on I'll take you home."

"I am so sorry Tachi…" The blond repeated still crying softly.

"Do not apologize. The one who should be apologizing is me. Will you find it in you to forgive me? I would like it very much for us to remain friends…"

"YES! I was afraid you would hate now! I may not love you but I like you very much, you are like the brother I never had and… and..." Relief was evident in the blond's voice while he cried without restriction this time.

"Shh… It's alright Naruto."

"What's with the Uchihas that makes me cry every time." Joked the blond trying to lighten the mood.

Itachi chuckled lightly before pressing a soft kiss to the blond's forehead. "Naruto I would be delighted to be the brother you never had. You can count on me."

"Thanks Tachi."

"Come on I'll take you home. Or do you want to stay here a while longer?"

"Can we stay a little longer?"

"Of course."

They stayed another hour chatting about smalls things. And surprisingly about Naruto's feelings for the younger Uchiha. Afterwards Itachi took the blond home but before promising to come pick him up tomorrow so the two of them could have lunch with Sasuke.

"I am glad Tachi is not mad at me… I just hope that Sas' can reciprocate my feelings…" Thought the blond aloud before sleep claimed him.

* * *

That's it folks!

Hope you enjoyed!

I really want to thanks Princess Yuri Moonfire, since this whole Itachi Naruto dating scene wouldn't have happen.

I also want to thanks **Susumu, rayvendeb, Interrogated Pyjamas **(love your nick by the way!)**, sasunaru2themax**for reviewing. You guys can't know how much it means for a new writer like me to know that my work is appreciated. So for that I thank you.

By the way LaviRabi asked me how many chapters I was thinking of writing but I have no clue… so I can't say… sorry

See ya people! I'll try to upload the next chap as fast as I can!


	6. Chapter 6

FIRST OF ALL I want to apologize once again to suzumu for having misspelled her pen name wrong. This chapter is dedicated to you suzumu! Hope you'll enjoy!

Okay so here is new chap… hope you will like it…

* * *

Chapter six (six already!!! O.o I am going crazy it's official!)

Naruto woke up feeling guiltier than ever. The day before Naruto had basically encouraged the older Uchiha into thinking that he had feelings for him. Itachi wouldn't have made a move unless he was sure that Naruto wanted it. So was he a tease? He felt utterly disgusted with himself in reality. But the worse was that he felt like he had cheated on Sasuke...Which was stupid. There was nothing between him and Sasuke. They were just friends, even though Naruto felt that he was falling for the younger Uchiha.

"Man… What have I done? I am such an idiot… How am I going to face those two now?" Naruto was getting very nervous now. Itachi and Sasuke were coming soon to pick him up for lunch. But he didn't know how he was supposed to act. Was he supposed to be his usual joyful self?

The door bell startled the blond off of his thoughts. When he opened the door Naruto couldn't help but take a step back. In front of him stood Sasuke, Naruto'd be damned if the mere sight of him didn't get the blond a hard on. The raven had black leather pants that hung looowwww on his hips with two chains connecting the front loop to back one. He also had black combat boots with abstract silver streamers. His shirt was sleeveless and tight, which made the blond want to drool at the sight of that tone lean body with a strong chest…. And as usual he had his black figureless gloves that went up to his elbows (who else is drooling right now? I am). But what made the blond take a step back wasn't how hot the raven looked but the angry aura that that surrounded the Uchiha.

"Sasuke stop glaring. You are going to scare Naruto."

"Hn."

"Sas' I…" Was Sasuke angry because he had lead Itachi on? Did Itachi tell him that the blond was just a stupid tease?

When Itachi saw the sunshine's expression he was taken aback. The blond was hurting. But why? Surely he understood that his little brother was not angry at him but at Itachi himself. _Oh!_ Thought Itachi. Naruto thought that he had told his younger brother about what happened at the bar.

"Naruto calm down. You are going to hyperventilate if you keep this up." Itachi said in the most soothing tone he could manage. It was that very same tone that brought back Sasuke from thinking of ways to kill his brother back to the standing blond in front of him. What he saw practically broke his heart. The hurt emanating from the blond was too much. With a sigh he stretched his arms out and brought the blond into an embrace.

"Shh… Naruto what's wrong? Did anything happen?" Asked Sasuke whispering softly in the Angel's ear.

"I… I… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to lead him on… I swear! I just… I… hadn't realised… I… my feelings… I hadn't realised… yet… Itachi didn't deserve what I did…" Murmured the blond in between sobs.

Sasuke was utterly confused. What was the blond talking about? What was he apologizing for? Itachi on the other hand was very aware of what the blond was talking about. It was the devil's, to use the name Sasuke so loved to call him, actions of the day before that had hurt the other and it was breaking Itachi's heart. Anyone seeing him wouldn't know though. But both Sasuke and Naruto were used to see the stoic features of the man and if they were looking they would have seen the hurt in those deep black eyes that still held those slightest hints of red.

"Naruto calm down. You have done nothing wrong I can assure you. You did not lead me on as you may think you did. The error was on my side only. Please sunshine calm down."

"Tachi…"

"Itachi, what did you do to Naruto?"

Both Naruto and Itachi looked at Sasuke with very surprised expressions. Naruto even took a step out of the comforting embrace the raven had provided. Never had any of the two heard such a cold angry tone from Sasuke. _Even when he was confronting Kimimaro he didn't spoke such anger. _Remembered the oldest dark headed man.

"He didn't do anything Sasuke. I was the one who accepted going on a date. I lead him to think I had feelings for him… but… I don't…"

"What happened?"

"I… well…"

"I kissed him. And I was willing to go further but Naruto made clear that didn't harbour the same yearnings as I did." Itachi cut Naruto off. He was not letting the blond continue to hurt himself. "And as for you Naruto, you did nothing to 'lead me on.' You did nothing wrong."

Sasuke looked at his brother in disbelieve. How could his brother have dared to touch his Angel?! How had Itachi dared to come onto the blond like that?! But what shocked Sasuke the most was that the Angel had been able to resist the devil (I know I wouldn't.). No one had ever been able to resist the devil, aka Uchiha Itachi. It was just impossible. Yet the blond had done it.

"Hn." Was all the raven managed to say.

"You're not mad?"

Sasuke let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around the blond again. No he wasn't mad but sad. If Itachi wasn't the blond's type then neither was he, after all they did look quite alike. That thought hurt the raven more than he thought it would.

"No. I can't be mad at you ang-Naruto."

"Thank god… You Uchihas are really weird! You always make me cry!" As lousy as a joke it was the two Uchihas did laugh at it. This made Naruto feel a little better.

"Come on Dobe. We got to feed you to something other than instant ramen."

"Teme… I do eat more than just ramen!"

"Really?" It was now Itachi's turn to be surprised. He had done an inspection of the sunshine's kitchen one day and he found nothing but instant ramen.

"You know what? I am starting to think that you Uchihas think that I am an idiot."

"…." None of the brothers wanted to answer that very question. Not because they thought the blond was stupid, they knew very well he wasn't. Oblivious yes, stupid no. But both the brothers loved to get the blond riled up.

"STUCK UP BASTARDS!" The blond was now fuming. He grabbed his keys and stalked out his apartment not caring if the 'bastards' followed him or not. Even if he knew they were and that knowledge warmed his heart. He had truly been afraid that the brothers would hate him.

"Sasuke what's wrong?"

"As usual I can't hide anything from you… It's nothing…As long as the Angel is alright I am happy. BUT if you ever cause him pain again I will hurt you. No matter how much I love you Aniki. And god knows I do."

Itachi was dumbstruck by his brother's statement. Even if he knew that his brother loved him, Sasuke was not one to openly say it. He almost never expressed his sentiments out loud. But Itachi's heart was now at peace. Knowing that the two teenagers had the same feelings towards one another.

"Hn." Uchiha translation»» I understand.

"Hn." Uchiha translation»» I still haven't forgive you for going on a date with Naruto and kissing him!

"Hn." Uchiha translation»» Foolish little brother.

"Will two stop that?! And Sasuke you don't have to forgive your brother! He didn't hurt hurt me on purpose."

"Hn." Was the only answer the blond was going to get at that moment.

_You really are oblivious. I am mad at Itachi for hurting you but most of all I am jealous that he had the pleasure to kiss you __Angel…_ Sasuke though as they walked towards Itachi's car. They had decided to go eat at the new Italian place. It was said that he had the best raviolis in town.

After lunch Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto were walking down the park across the blond's apartment.

"As much as I am enjoying this I need to go."

"Already?" Asked Naruto to older Uchiha. He was really enjoying their walk and even if he would more than happy to spend time alone with Sasuke he wanted the three of them to keep walking a little longer.

"Yes. I will see latter… little brothers."

The statement brought a heart-warming smile to the blond's face. He was so happy that Itachi remembered his wish for Itachi to be his brother and that he didn't seem to mind. Sasuke was a little confused but seeing the blond's face he thought that he probably looked up to Itachi as a role model, a brotherly figure.

"See you Tachi!"

"Hn"

Naruto and Sasuke watched the older Uchiha walk away from them. Naruto was suddenly a little nervous. He had decided during lunch that he was going to confess his feelings to the taller teen. He was willing to forget his fears and insecurities for the raven. Sasuke had proven to be an honest person and he seemed to really care about him. Taking in a big breath and letting it go, he looked up to see a curious Sasuke looking at him.

"I…well… I… kinda… well not kinda but… I mean I do… how I can say this… well…"

"Dobe."

"TEME! I am trying to say something important to you!"

"Stop beating around the bushes then. You're sounding like Hinata."

"Teme…" The blond was growling. He did NOT sound like a timid shy teenage girl! (AN: LMAO!) Stupid Teme. "I love you happy!?"

Sasuke felt his jaw go lax. No he was not standing there mouth wide open. It's just that his jaw was a little lax (AN: Aren't those two so cute when they are in denial? What? Oh… I speak too much… sorry T_T).

"Dobe can you repeat?"

"No." Naruto was now blushing furiously. He was sure that the raven was going to make fun of him at any moment now. He was definitely not ready for the strong, warm arms that wrapped around him. _He seems to be doing that a lot today…_Mused the blond.

"God… Do you know how happy you just made me…I thought that for sure I was not your type…I mean you mange to resist the devil's temptation and I look quite like him…"

"Ano… Sas' by the devil do you mean Itachi?"

"Yes."

"Well I didn't resist him… It's just that every time my eyes closed all I could see and think about was you…"

"Naruto I lo-" The raven stopped mid-sentence dumbstruck. He was going to say that he loved the blond. Did he? Yes. "I love you too Angel."

Sasuke retreated a little from the embrace so that he could see his Dobe face. They were so close they could feel each other's hot breath against their skin. Leaning just a little Sasuke brushed his lips against Naruto's tenderly as if testing the willingness of the blond. When he felt no resistance from the blond he applied more pressure to the kiss. He kept it firm although chaste. The last thing the raven wanted was to frighten his Angel.

Naruto was in cloud nine. He didn't have many pleasant experiences at kissing; after all, his only boyfriend was rough and had never treated Naruto right. It was never like this, he had never felt cherished when his ex-boyfriend kissed him it always a way to depreciate the blond. He didn't want that. He wanted someone to love him. He felt like he could have that with Sasuke. The kiss was sweet and giving without pressure.

After a while both of them pulled back to stare at each other's eyes.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Asked the raven suddenly.

"I-I don't know. I mean yea… I really want to be with you but I… I don't really know what to do and…" It was true the only relationship he had been into was a very disturbing one. He didn't know how to act in a normal one. Besides that there was also the fact that he wasn't sure if he wanted to have sex again… Naruto could feel that the raven was lusting for him even if he didn't pressure the blond.

The smaller boy found himself unable to finish his stuttering and thoughts. Warm luscious lips were preventing him to do so. "Don't worry. I won't pressure you into doing something you don't want to do. I am not looking for a fuck buddy Angel."

As soon as those words fell out of his mouth Sasuke was rewarded with the most breathtaking smile ever. He made a silent promise to do his best to bring out that smile from the blond as often as he could.

"Angel? It's the second time you called me that… Where did that come from? And yes I will be delighted to become your boyfriend"

"Well you are my Angel...You don't even realise how much you saved me…" And with that the raven took the blond's lips again. This time he added more pressure and passion into the kiss but when he felt Naruto stiffen he stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I just felt a chill down my spine…that's all…"

Sitting on a bench not far from them was Orochimaru. And he was not happy. The blond rat had dared to touch his Uchiha. He had seen the older brother earlier but still the sifter figure of Sasuke were more appealing to him. But that… thing was getting in his way again. Because of that stupid brat he had lose access to the dim-witted brat's account. He would make the little horror pay. A sadistic and insane smile sprawled onto the snake-like man. But he had to carefully plan his actions… He had to make sure no one would be able to link him to the little monster disappearance… and death… And so Orochimaru decided to leave the park.

"A chill?"

"Yea... Like someone was watching me… it was creepy…"

"Hn." Truth be told the raven had felt it too. But looking around he saw no one of them paying real attention to them. "You want to go home?"

"Yea… I'll make you some coffee. It's getting cold…"

"Well fall is coming…"

"Yea…"

The walk to Naruto's apartment was silent. Both of them were comfortable enough to just hold hands and smile to each other. Well Naruto was smiling Sasuke would just smirk. Once they got to the Naruto's place Sasuke made himself comfortable on the blond's bed while Naruto started making coffee for the raven.

As Sasuke relaxed he thought about all that happen between him and the blond. The first day of school had been quite interesting… But now that he thought about it he still owed the blond an explanation as to why he moved from Suna… It was going to be a hard one. Sasuke was very afraid that blond's opinion on him would change after what he was about to tell. But he felt like he shouldn't hide it from the blond.

"Naruto… Do you remember when I told you that I move from Suna because of personal reasons?"

"Yea…" The blond turned from what he was doing to face the raven. He had a feeling that what he was going to hear was not a pleasant memory for the raven.

"Back in Suna I was having some pretty bad habits… drugs, alcohol, sex…but the worst is that I was suicidal… After my parents death I didn't really feel anything… I wasn't sad… but seeing Aniki so sad made me feel guilty… So I started to hang out with the wrong crew… The first one was Kimimaro, he was my first and only lover… he introduced me to drugs and alcohol…" The raven let out a shaky breath. Remembering all the stupid stuff he did was innerving. "After some time it wasn't enough and I started to cut myself…" He slowly took his gloves off showing the blond pale scars on both his arms. "When Itachi found out…"

_«Flashback»_

_Itachi came home very tired. The company was doing well but those idiots of advisors couldn't do a thing without __him. Maybe it was time for him to hire new personnel. He looked up as he heard a suspicious noise coming from the bathroom. The older Uchiha thought it was weird… No one was supposed to be home...Sasuke was supposed to be in school right now… Itachi knew his brother was doing drugs but so far he only had been able to make the young raven use only weaker drugs and keeping him away from hard ones. He was starting to think that maybe he should send his little brother to some facility. Somewhere they could help Sasuke. It was clear that he was not doing a good job at helping his younger brother._

_Pushing the door open Itachi was stopped as he was__ granted a view of his little brother's cut wrist. Sadness and heartbreak flooded him with so much strength that Itachi thought that he would probably die right there. When Sasuke looked up to his brother shock and shamed was clear on his face. Itachi brought his little brother to him not caring if his suit got blood stains._

"_Why?" His voice was small and heart broken. That voice was Sasuke's wake up call. How could he have noticed how much he was hurting his older brother? Itachi was the person who had tried his best to make things better for Sasuke's wellbeing, he was the only person on earth who had ever cared about his happiness. Sasuke allowed himself to cry. He cried and confessed everything to Itachi all the while apologizing for his mistakes._

_Itachi had not judged him. He stood there silent hugging Sasuke. When Sasuke calmed down they decided it was time for Sasuke to see a professional._

_«End flashback» _

"I recovered in record time if I believe my therapist… I can honestly say that I only recovered like that thanks to Itachi. Everyday he would come see me and talk to me normaly. He would stay hours with me… But when I got out and went back to school…"

_«Flashback»_

_As__ Sasuke walked down the hall people stood there whispering and giving him sideways glances. He ignored some of it and walked a little faster until he saw the familiar figure of Kimimaro. But when he got close he heard._

"_That Uchiha kid? Like I said he isn't worth shit… The only reason I hung out with him is cause he has money. The kid is a dumb suicide…" The young teen was laughing. Sasuke was shocked. He might not have been in love with Kimimaro but he had cared about him._

_Itachi__, who was walking out of the principal's office after explaining his little brother's absences, had heard all the conversation. He was furious after hearing what had been said. But before the older raven could say a word Sasuke had already done so._

"_Hn. You can talk. As I recall you were the one getting fucked by me. Begging me to go harder, deeper… Asshole." _

_«End of flashback»_

"After that Itachi decided that it would be good for us move… I am really thankful for that… cause if we hadn't move I wouldn't have met you." The raven's voice became just a whisper at the end. He wasn't sure if Naruto would still want him after what he told. How could he?

Naruto was shocked and angry. He was shocked that the raven had actually something like that happen to him. And that Kimimaro guy…He should be tortured slowly. How dared he say that about Sasuke! Sasuke should have kicked his ass! And hard!

"Sasuke… If you are worried about me hating you...don't. If anything I would say I understand why you are so cold sometimes and I am grateful that you trust me enough to talk to me." While talking Naruto had crossed the small room and sit next to the raven. With one hand he took a hold of the raven's hand and the other was rubbing the Uchiha's thigh soothingly.

But the action that he wanted to have a soothing effect was actually turning Sasuke on. How could the Angel not know he was lusting for him and do that! Okay. He knew he was lusting but he probably didn't think that the action would turn the raven on. Sasuke knew the blond was trying to comfort him and decided to turn his head to hide his obvious desire.

Naruto saw Sasuke turn his head to look at the wall instead of him. He is probably very sad… thought the blond. Deciding to make his boyfriend feel better he straddled the raven and took his face to make the Uchiha face him. What the blond saw shocked him. Instead of a sad face he was rewarded with a lust filled expression. Suddenly Naruto realised that he might not have been a good idea to rub his new boyfriend's thigh.

When Naruto came onto his lap all reason was lost to the raven. He grabbed the blond's neck and brought him down for a fierce kiss with his right hand while his left went down to Naruto's back playing with the hem of his pants. The blond couldn't help the moan from slipping from his lips even if he wanted to. Sasuke took full advantage of that moment and plunged his tongue into the blond's hot, moist mouth. Sasuke was in heaven; his Angel had such a unique taste. So sweet and yet it was the most amazing thing the raven had ever savoured.

Slowly as not to scare the blond he leaned back onto the blond's bed bringing the said blond down with him. All the while distracting him with his tongue. Naruto's hands found purchase on the raven's hair clinging to it tightly like it was a lifeline. Sasuke's left hand started going under his Angel shirt to play with the perked nubs on the blond's chest.

That woke up the blond up from his pleasure induced reverie. What were they doing? Just minutes before he was thinking that he wasn't sure if wanted to have sex and now there he was moaning under the raven's touch. Well technically he was on top of the raven but that's not the point. He hated how responsive he was to touch. He always melted and that had been a reason why Ren had been able to control so much when they were together.

Sasuke felt the change in the Angel and stopped. He planted another kiss on the blond's lips and started to sit up with the blond still in his arms.

"What's wrong? Did I go too far? If I did I'm sorry I won't do it again. I promised you that I would never pressure you into doing something you are not ready for and i can tell that you're not."

Naruto looked into the raven's eyes and saw all the love and concern. He knew he could trust Sasuke. The raven would never do something to him. And so Naruto attacked his boyfriend's mouth with his own, proving that he was ready to take that step. Sasuke didn't stay idle for long and in a smooth movement he had the blond pinned under him.

"Are you sure? I can wait you know."

"Yea I know. But I don't want to wait."

Sasuke leaned down and took his Angel's mouth once again while his hands were working on removing the blond's shirt. When his fingers brushed the Angel's nipples he was rewarded a loud mewl from Naruto. God the sounds the blond made could drive the Uchiha crazy.

Naruto too seemed interested in seeing the raven's shirt since he was tugging and trying to take it off the Uchiha. But his mind wasn't really working at the moment and he ended up trying to rip it. Sasuke let out a low chuckle at the blond's antic and decided to take his shirt off for the Angel. Naruto was rewarded a view of tone well sculpted pale chest. His abs weren't too accentuated but still very visible. Almost reverently he caressed the smooth skin of his soon to be lover. Sasuke let him do as he wished enjoying the time to take a look at his Angel's torso.

Naruto had pretty broad shoulder and tone abs but less visible than his. He silhouette was quite curvy almost giving him an hourglass figure. But when he saw the perky nubs on the blond's chest he couldn't help himself, he had to take a taste.

At the feeling Naruto arched off the bed. Sasuke's mouth switched to the other nipple to gave it the same treatment. Soon enough the blond was a panting and moaning mess on the bed.

Happy with his handy work Sasuke decided he wanted to see more of the blond's tanned body. He undid the blond's pants and took them off along with his Angel's boxers. Naruto was beautiful. He had slender legs than what Sasuke had imagined. They were long and thin. Perfect in the raven's opinion. Quickly he got rid of his own pants and boxers happy to realise his throbbing erection from his confines.

Naruto could feel his mouth water. Sasuke was too hot for him. Strong thighs, lean legs and the most beautiful cock there must be. Sasuke was at least eight inches long and at lest two inches wide. He was huge. Not only was he big but a little curvy too. Naruto was sure that he was in for the best sex in his life.

Sasuke was a little worried that Naruto would be too afraid of having sex with him when he'd see how big he was but if the hungry expression on the Angel's face was any indication he didn't seem to need to worry that.

"Naruto… Do you have any lube?" The raven's voice was horse and husky, full of desire and fervour.

That voice sent sparks down the blond's spine. He pointed to his nightstand unable to speak. The raven had seemingly turned his brain off. Sasuke opened the drawer and found a hand lotion cream.

"That will have to do." The Uchiha's attention went to the blond. "Are you ready? Because I don't think I can stop once I start. If you don't want this please tell me now."

Naruto didn't even have to think. "Yes. I want this."

Sasuke opened the bottle and poured a large amount of the cream onto his fingers. Slowly he inserted his middle finger into the blond's tight opening. "You are so tight Naruto…"

The blond didn't respond. It had been so long since he last had sex. The feeling of having a finger up his ass wasn't painful but slightly uncomfortable. But soon just one finger was not enough. He wanted to feel more of his dark haired lover. Sasuke seemed to have noticed because he added a second finger to the first one, and not long after a third. At the third finger Naruto hissed lightly in pain. It wasn't much but still present.

Knowing that this was the hard part, Sasuke took the blond's erection in his mouth without hesitation. Automatically Naruto back arched off of the bed, the raven's name fell from his lips like a mantra.

Deming the Angel ready Sasuke removed his fingers, dragging a whimper from the blond's lips.

"Relax love… I'll go slowly."

After getting himself ready, Sasuke slowly started pushing the head of his erection into the tight heat of his Angel. When he saw tears forming in the blond's eyes and he stopped giving time to the blond to adjust. For the next few minutes he repeated this action, until he was fully encased in his lover. Once he was fully seated he let out a deep moan. Naruto felt so good.

"Are… you alright?" Sasuke's voice was rough with arousal and he hoped the blond wouldn't take too long to adjust he didn't know how long he could last.

"Yea… Y-you… can…move now…" The blond was gasping hard. Sasuke felt so big inside of him. But it felt good and couldn't wait for the raven to start moving.

Sasuke nodded once and pulled out almost tall the way before slamming back into his lover. Both teens let out shaky cries at the pleasurable feelings engulfing them.

Soon Sasuke set a fast but gentle pace. So much emotions were presents that it didn't take long for both teens to feel their orgasm approaching. Naruto was the fist one to come without his cock having been touched.

Sasuke followed seconds after seeing his lover convulse with pleasure. "God…Naruto love that was… amazing…"

"Yea… it was…"

Naruto soon fell asleep. Sasuke let his lover sleep. He got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself. When he came back to his lover's side he had a washcloth and proceeded to clean his sweet, little Angel. Once that task was finished he pulled the blond beneath the covers and sent a message to Itachi explaining he wouldn't come home tonight. He was going to stay there with his blond.

Careful not to wake his lover he slipped into the covers and pulled the blond closer to him. Sleep didn't wait long to take a hold of Sasuke. And he could honestly say that he had never been so at peace. Being here with Naruto was the best he could wish for.

* * *

Alright people that's it for now…

Next comes in the bad guys. Yes Guys. Orochimaru will not be the only one!

Hope you liked it and if you'd like please review… I'd appreciate!

See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi sorry for the wait! Bows down for forgiveness… how can I explain this… Out of inspiration alcohol for holidays… burning PCs… well my life has been quite troubled… -.-' I didn't even know that computers could caught fire… GRRRRRRRRRRR

Warnings and disclaimers are the same as other chapters I mean if you read it this far you already know… ne?

* * *

Chapter seven (If this keep up I am going to go crazy . I had planned it to be a short story… short… looks back… this isn't short is it?)

A tall house stood proud in the middle of a dark forest. The place was eerie and seemed to be abandoned. But Kabuto knew better. The tall gothic house was not abandoned. The dark walls and roof hide a man whose hobbies were dubious. The windows were sealed, but contrary to what people would think it is not to stop other to get in, but to unable those inside to get out. The tall slender male started to walk towards the massive door, the only one of the house that gave access to the house.

"Haha… This place is as creepy as ever…" Said Kabuto softly looking around for the last time. HE knew that once he would get in weeks would pass before he would see the light of day again. Yet he would go in. Nothing would make him happier than to serve Orochimaru-sama. He rang the bell once and waited for the owner of the dark mansion to open the door.

"Kabuto-kun… It's been too long my friend…" The pale man said. Orochimaru was wearing a white yukata that accentuated his unhealthy looking washed-out skin. It had been six month that Kabuto had leaved his place searching for some specimens for the older male' experiments. Kabuto he noticed hadn't change. Still thin a pale, though not as pale as Orochimaru himself, and his hair was still bright silver.

"Orochimaru-sama. I am sorry to have taken so long to find the snakes you asked for."

"Yes… But it is for another reason I am happy to see you now. I need you to help me with a little plan I have…"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama."

"Come on in Boy."

Back at Naruto's apartment the little ball of sunshine was just waking up. He felt tired and sore but strangely satisfied and content. Which was a weird combination. If he was sore why the hell was he feeling content? He also felt warmer than usual and something was sprawled across his waist and he could feel something hard against his back. Opening his eyes and looking down he saw an arm. Closing his eyes in confusion he tried to remember when he grew a third arm. That's when he remembers the events of this early afternoon. Looking at his alarm clock he saw that it was 8 pm. They had slept the all afternoon… Turning around he looked at the raven's sleeping face. Sasuke looked so much younger when he was asleep. His face, which was usually set in a scowl, was peaceful. The arm around his waist tightened considerably when Sasuke felt Naruto move. Naruto chuckled softly at that. He wouldn't have thought that the older teen would be a cuddlier.

Sasuke felt his pillow move and consequently tried to make it stop moving by tightening his hold on it. But his sleepy mind was quickly waking up and the Uchiha reached the conclusion that one the pillow was too warm to be one and two pillows didn't move. _Naruto…_ the dark haired teen recalled that during the afternoon he and Naruto had engaged in some pleasant 'workout'. He opened his eyes slowly only to be rewarded by the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Naruto was seemingly amused by something and seemed more than content to lay in the raven's arms.

"Morning Sas'…"

"Hn… Why are you amused?" The raven's voice was calm and serene. Sasuke wondering absently when was the last time he had felt so good.

"You're a teddy bear aren't you? I didn't think you would be someone who would like to cuddle…"

"Hn… Well I never was one to... but I like to keep you close… you're warm… Itachi said to me one day that the Uchihas were into cuddling I didn't believe him…. I thought I didn't like it… seems I was wrong."

Naruto felt his smile grew even bigger. Sasuke was a cuddlier for him only. The blonde felt his heart getting warmer at the thought. Sasuke seemed so perfect. He was kind and affectionate, the older boy didn't seem like he was going to hurt him.

"This is real right?"

"Of course it is angel."

"Do you really love me?"

"Yes… And let me show you just how much"

The raven closed the distance between his a Narutos lips. He was decided to show the blond just how much he was in love with the angel. Naruto brought so much joy into his life he was determined to bring some into HIS angel's life too.

But Uchiha Itachi had decided otherwise. Knocking at the door he effectively tore the two lovers from each other arms. Naruto went to open the door and became beet red from seeing the older raven, especially after having a "nice quality time" with the said raven younger brother.

"Hello Naruto." The laughter in Itachi's voice was so palpable that the blond was sure that if looked up he would see the biggest smirk on the Uchiha's face.

"Hi Tachi… You wanna speak to Sas'?"

"Sas'?"

Even thought the tall man thought that the blond angel couldn't get any redder the younger male just proved him wrong. Naruto was redder than a tomato. "Yea… huh…Well… I… Sasuke… We… He… Well… after… you… kinda… we… you know… and… I mean… we kinda… how can I explain… eto..."

"Dobe. You are making a fool of yourself. Besides I am sure that Itachi already know what you are trying to say."

"Hello little brother. I was thinking that maybe the two of you would like to accompany me to diner. But I may have interrupted the two." Seeing Naruto getting redder, Tachi wouldn't have believed the blond could get any redder if he hadn't see it, AND Sasuke looking away from him he deduced that he had indeed interrupted something.

"Well well. The two of you moved quite fast."

"Itachi…" the growl in the youngest raven was warning. He didn't want Naruto to feel uncomfortable with their newly established relationship and with what had happened at the bar between his brother and HIS angel and the scene from this morning he didn't need the older Uchiha teasing about his and Naruto's sexual behaviour.

Naruto could feel his heart stop. Yes they had moved fast. Faster than they should have. Was it really wise to let Sasuke get to him so easily? Was Naruto really safe? Peering out shyly to Sasuke he saw the slight blush in the others cheek. The raven sensing the blond looking at him, turned to ace Naruto slowly. Naruto didn't see any shame in his dark lover. He was a little annoyed yes… but Naruto felt that it was more due to the interruption than what they were about to do. Smiling brightly he clung to the arm of his lover and turn to face Itachi.

"We would love to have some diner! I am starving!"

Sasuke shook his head at his lover's antic but couldn't help the small smile tugging at his lips. The three men went to a small restaurant near the blond's place and even with the complains of a certain Uchiha that absolutely wanted to go with the angel to continue earlier activities (AN: Do I need to say which one??) Naruto ended up going home alone. He was thankful for that too. Even if he loved Sasuke he needed some time to think about everything that happened. The realisation of his feelings and the start of his relationship with the raven had been so sudden, closely followed one by the other and quick that the blond sunshine was a little confused.

Reaching his apartment the teen didn't feel the malicious aura following him nor did he feel someone come behind him until it was too late. A cold hand trapped him against the wall and a hank chief was pressed against his mouth. Slowly Naruto felt his conscious slip away. _Sasuke..._

Sasuke stopped in his tracked. He could have sworn that he had heard the dobe calling his name…

"Itachi… I am going back to Naru's place."

"Sasuke you've spent the day with him. If you spend too much time with him you'll suffocate him."

"I KNOW! But... I have a bad feeling… Please! Let's just go there see of everything is alright we'll come back right after!"

Itachi looked at his young brother with a concern expression. Even of Sasuke was truly in love with the sunshine, which he believed that the smaller boy did, the young teen wouldn't make such a scene just to see the blond.

"Sasuke what is it?"

"I don't know… I feel like Naruto's in trouble… and I don't like it."

"Hn" (for those who don't speak Uchiha: let's go.)

"Hn" (Thanks.)

Itachi started to feel a little worried. Sasuke was not someone who would feel overly worried for nothing. But at the same time why should he be worried? They got to the blond apartment quickly. As soon as they arrived the younger raven started pounding on the door for the blond to open. _Open the door Naruto! Open the door!_

Itachi took his cell phone and dialled the number of the small ball of sunshine he had grown attached to. A deep dark unsettling feeling rose into the Uchihas heart. Naruto's cell phone was on the floor forgotten apparently dropped with no sign of the blond.

* * *

Ok PEOPLE! Who should sex god Itachi be with? (I wish it was me… sighs) The paring wont be in the next chap of course but the one after… I just want to be prepared. ^^

I want you to tell me who you want to see him with. ^^

I'll accept anyone but kisame and sakura… ^^ If no paring is suggested I will probably put in some random character or something…

OH! And chose someone sexy!!!

I mean we are talking about sex god ruler of all my fantasies ITACHI UCHIHA

That man is sex on leg so sexy and dangerous someone who could make you come just with words… Drools… Sorry I am kind of obsessed with him… I'll update faster next time!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok this may not be the final version for this chap! I know I took a very long time but my muse has been pissed at me... and wouldn't help me T_T

Disclaimers and warning the same as before I just want to add that there will be blood and violence in this chapter…

* * *

Chapter 8 (this story should finish in another two chaps epilogue included I want to concentrate on another project)

Naruto felt dizzy and sick. He didn't know where he was. The last thing he remembered was kissing his boyfriend goodbye. His head throbbed awfully. Opening his eyes he couldn't see a thing. When he tried to move his arms he discovered that he was chained and so were his legs. Panic started to make itself known in the blond's body. He started to hyperventilate. What had happened where was he what was going to happen to him.

"Hey there Naruto. Hope you'll enjoy all the things I have prepared for you." Naruto couldn't help the whimper and shiver. He knew that voice all too well. And he knew that what would happen would either break him or kill him.

Both ravens were distressed. After finding the blond's cell phone they had decided to wait there a little to see if the sunshine hadn't just gone out to buy some groceries. Meanwhile Sasuke was calling every number in his lover's cell phone asking them if they knew where Naruto was. After four hours it became evident that the blond wasn't coming back. Itachi was worried not only for Naruto but also for his little brother. Sasuke looked like he was about to brake down.

"Sasuke you need to be strong. Breaking down won't help Naruto."

"I know." Itachi was right and the youngest raven needed to get a hold of himself. Naruto needed him.

"We are going to call all the hospitals and if he isn't there we will go to police office." _And if they can't do anything I have a favour or two to collect from some 'friends'. _He added mentally. No need to tell Sasuke that. The oldest male didn't his brother to want to know the kind of people he frequented.

"Hn"

Once at the police station they met some uncooperative agents that kept saying that the Uchihas siblings needed to wait 24 hours before being able to start an investigation. That of course did not make the ravens happy. After a 'little' outburst and a few phone calls from Itachi they finally got two detectives to work on the case. That and every soul in the building would have nightmares after seeing the uncontrollable rage in the oldest Uchiha's eyes.

"Aniki… I am afraid… I can not lose Naruto… I can't…"

"It's okay. No one is going to lose him." Itachi sat down in their coach after a really frustrating time with police they had decided to go home.

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT! HE DISAPEARED! KIBA DOESN'T KNOW WHERE HE IS AND SO DOES TEN-TEN I AM THE SAME EVEN GAARA DOESN'T KNOW! AND YOU SAW THE TWO IDIOTS THEY PUT ON THE CASE! I COULD DO A BETTER JOB!"

"Sasuke calm down." Itachi's voice was smooth but ice cold. Sasuke could feel his body freeze. He knew that his brother was very attached to the blond angel and that right now it was a VERY bad idea to piss him off. Itachi was nothing if not dangerous. "I know that the imbeciles the police department put on the case are definitely not competent enough. But at least it's something. And do not worry… I do plan on making a few calls… I will not tell you more than this. Now let's think."

"I'm sorry I know that you like Naruto too…"

The older male could feel his heart thug at his chest. His younger brother was hurting badly and there was not much the dark haired male could do. But he was more worried about Naruto. Has Sasuke had stated he had grown to be quite fond of the little sunshine. His bright expressive blue eyes seemed to put his dark soul at peace. Sighing heavily Itachi started to think of reasons for the blond's disappearance.

"I think we can rule out an accident. I checked every hospital, clinic and private practises around." And by him, he meant that he called his secretary and threatened to fire him and make sure he wouldn't find any work in the country if he didn't find the blond. Of course he ended up not firing the poor guy… "I do not think he would want to run away… Unless he's trying to run away from someone… or someone kidnapped him. I can't think of someone who would dislike our little sunshine."

Sasuke bit back a nasty comment about his brother saying 'our sunshine'. Naruto was HIS and only his. Besides he was an angel and not sunshine! He was his angel sent from heaven to pleasure him… _better stop here_ thought Sasuke annoyed by his own childishness. "I know who does." The younger raven was now shaking with rage. Why hadn't he thought about it sooner?

"Who?" Sasuke couldn't help the shiver down his spine. He knew that tone of voice. It meant that his brother was beyond mad. And that meant that the older Uchiha's inner demon was about to be unleashed. May god protect whoever he was going to unleash him upon because no man on earth could.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke eyed his brother carefully he was actually very scared of this side of his brother, even if he did love him with all his heart. He remembered last time he had seen his brother's eyes so red and full of bloodlust. It happened when Sasuke's Uncle, Madara, had tried to molest him… well downright try to rape him.

_«FLASH BACK»_

"_Uncle?"__ Asked a nine year old Sasuke. His parents had passed away a few month ago and Uchiha Madara, his father's brother had the temporary custody of Sasuke. Temporary because it was only a matter of time before Itachi would be the one in charge of Sasuke. But right now he was more curious about the reason his uncle would be in his room at 3 am. _

"_Do not worry Sasuke I just came to talk to you. Itachi is not here and I was thinking that you might be feeling lonely" Replied the older male. Uchiha Madara was an attractive man even in his forties. He had, as every Uchihas, fair skin dark eyes and dark hair. Slowly he approached the younger boy and sat next to him._

_Sasuke felt a small smile coming to his face. Never had someone, except Itachi, ever cared about him. __Looking up to face his uncle his remained stoic. Itachi had told him not to show any emotion to their uncle and Sasuke trusted his aniki. "I am fine uncle."_

"_I see…" The older man raised his hand lazily to brush the bangs away from the young boy's face. Sasuke shrieked slightly to the touch. He as not used to being touched. Well Itachi was all right, he was used to it. Madara had seen the reaction of young Sasuke. The older man could feel is inner demon come for. He had thought that Sasuke was just like Itachi an unfeeling pile of flesh. But the way the younger Uchiha had reacted gave away his innocence and the fact that he indeed could feel. A sadistic smile appeared on the pale features of the older man._

_Seeing his uncle smile like that Sasuke could help but shiver in fear and shy away from his uncle. He had already seen that smile once. His father had drunk and ended up beating his younger son. "Uncle could you please get out? I need to sleep." The pale boy had tried his best to keep his voice level and flat. But he hadn't managed to keep the fear out of his voice. _

_This exited the older male even further. "Oh no… I am not going to let you sleep yet my cute nephew." Madara's smile grew larger while Sasuke's closed his eyes trying to think of a way to can his uncle away from him. He hadn't expected the older man to kiss him. Why was he kissing him? The younger boy tried to push the older male away but to no avail. "STOP NO!" He was crying now. He could feel his uncle's hand undressing him. It felt awful. _

"_Why should I?" Madara was really enjoying himself this boy beneath him was just adorable, with fear filed eyes, yes Madara was sure to have a really good night._

"_How about me killing you? That should be a good enough reason." Sasuke was sure that that voice was his brother's voice. He should have felt relieved but now he could only feel fear. Itachi's voice had been so cold, cruel and vicious it had the younger boy tremble in fear._

_Madara too was extremely anxious. He knew his older nephew wouldn't take kindly to his little play time with the youngest. But never had he imagine that Itachi's voice could awaken so much fear in him. But as he turned to face Sasuke's brother he learned that the voice was nothing compared to red eyes of Itachi. _

_In an instant Itachi had taken their uncle off Sasuke and threw the man against the wall that made Sasuke wonder if Itachi was really human. But Itachi couldn't care less. That man had dared touch his younger brother and he was going to pay. Walking slowly to his unmoving uncle Itachi turned the man viciously towards him only to punch him. Again and again he punched the man. His knuckles were bleeding but he couldn't care less. He had to make this man suffer._

_Sasuke was scared. As much as he screamed at Itachi to stop he wouldn't stop. There was much blood… the young boy was sure he was going to get sick. Without knowing what to do Sasuke grabbed his phone and called the number of one of his brother friends. An obnoxious blond called deidara. In a panicked voice he told what was happening to the older male and tried once more to c__all his brother back to reason. Not even ten minutes later Deidara and two other men Sasuke didn't know were banging at the front door. Running down stairs the young Uchiha opened the door with tears I eyes. The three men run upstairs to the boy's room. What they saw made their hearts stop. Itachi's hands were covered in blood and the… face he was punching was unrecognisable. It took the three of them to tear away Itachi from the bloody mess he had done. _

"_Sasuke…" After his friends had taken him away from his uncle's form Itachi saw just how much he had scared his brother. His eyes softened and a regretful expression painted his face. _

_Seeing that his brother was sane again Sasuke lunched himself into his brother's arms. Crying loudly. _

«End of flashback»

The next morning their uncle's body had disappeared and Sasuke swore to Itachi to never talk about it. Seeing the eyes of his brother now he wondered if it really was a good idea to have told the older raven about this. "Itachi…"

"Do not worry. I am not going to lose my temper… much. We are just going to have a nice talk with this Orochimaru.

* * *

That's it for now! if you have a little time to coment...

Now for the one who's gonna have the priviladge to be paired with tachi is.... KIBA! I never saw those two together so i thought it may be fun!


End file.
